Let's Leave It Up To Assumptions
by NickiNarcissistxoxo
Summary: Elena makes a lot of assumptions. Usually Bonnie corrects her. Sometimes Bonnie doesn't.


**AN: Stefonnie oneshot! Yay. I'd like to thank my beta bluemagicrose She's awesome and a big help to me. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD. IT BELONGS TO THE CW, L.J SMITH AND OTHER PARTIES. **

* * *

Elena makes a lot of assumptions.

Usually Bonnie corrects her.

Like when they were 14 and Elena had assumed she was gay because she didn't like kissing Danny Roshe.

Bonnie was quick to assure her that that probably wasn't the case because it was highly unlikely anyone liked kissing Danny, who hadn't yet grown into his aristocratic nose and always smelled like mothballs, not to mention the fact that he almost always had droplets of sweat accumulating on his top lip.

Sometimes Bonnie doesn't.

Elena had assumed she was the thread holding together Bonnie and Stefan's fragile acquaintance.

She had assumed that it was for her benefit that Bonnie and Stefan, who shared 5 classes together (3 of which Elena was in), walked the halls to their classes together or sat together during their lunch periods, not really talking about anything but not really talking about nothing either, just enjoying each other's company.

But it was more than that. They'd sit together in their classes, in the back seats closest to the door, and Bonnie would find doodles in the corner of her notes when she had turned away for just a moment to rummage in her bag for an extra pen or more loose pages or little gifts she'd find between the pages of her books. Origami animals or flowers would fall out when she flipped her notebooks pages to read a passage for the class with her name written in a neat script.

She'd smile at the gestures but anytime she turned to thank him he'd be staring studiously ahead, scribbling notes or his hand would be in the air waiting to answer a question. She'd return the gestures by leaving Hershey's kisses or different kinds of candy on his books when he wasn't paying attention. He'd unwrap the cellophane carefully, folding it into neat little squares after he had popped the flavour of the day in his mouth but he wouldn't look at her. He'd just smile slightly and tip his head forward in a small motion.

She wasn't sure why but she hadn't told her best friend about the doodles in? her drawer, full of different coloured origami animals or flowers. It wasn't as if it was a big deal. Their friendship should be fine since it was Elena who wanted it in the first place.

In the classes they did have with Elena they'd sit together with Elena in the middle, Bonnie on her right and Stefan on her left. To Elena, it was important that her best friend and her somewhat boyfriend (Bonnie says this title cautiously, since after the whirlwind meeting between the two and the unbearably steamy chemistry Elena claimed they had things had died down and in Caroline's eyes if you didn't D.T.R -Define The Relationship- then titles were a big no no) would get along and she would force them into doing activities with her like dinners at her house and helping Caroline organize fundraisers or just sitting together in class. Wherein said classes, Stefan would play with Elena's long, brown hair but then his hand would travel across the tall brunette's delicate shoulders and his fingers would brush Bonnie's shoulder ever so slightly that she'd shiver in pleasure at cool flesh against hers and then feel guilty just as quickly. She'd lean back away from his touch but in a position that he'd be able to see her easily.

She wasn't sure why she felt her heart clench painfully when she saw Stefan stretched out on her couch, a bowl of popcorn in front of his chest and his forest green eyes glued on the TV as he chose a movie or TV show that sparked his interest. It seemed as if Stefan could read her mind and he'd turn, smile brightly at her and motion her over and Bonnie was content to leave Elena to her assumptions.

Bonnie was sure that she wasn't doing anything wrong. It was a harmless friendship. Stefan was just a person she liked to hang out with. She'd repeat the mantra to herself over and over when they hung out but she couldn't do it again after he had caught her chin between his cool fingers and pressed his unbelievably soft lips against her, slowly and tentatively at first. Just testing the waters.

No, she couldn't lie to herself anymore, especially after she had deepened the kiss and pushed him down on her bed so she could clamber into his lap and straddle him.

* * *

She was going to tell Elena and correct that one misconception she still had that Bonnie was hesitant to broach. The day Bonnie had decided to do it was the same day Elena had texted her with a code for friend emergency.

She had been nervous, going armed with pints of Ben & Jerry's and several DVDs. Elena had paced her bedroom floor and wringed her delicate hands while Bonnie stuck her spoon in the ice cream and churned it nervously, suddenly not feeling for the selected flavour. She set it down and turned her attention to the distressed brunette.

"Where's Caroline?" Elena rolls her eyes and bites her lips.

"I didn't invite her because this FE is kind of about Stefan and seeing how upset she was that I got his attention when he came to town... I didn't think she'd appreciate it if I rubbed my relationship with him in her face, or better yet, give her an opportunity to gloat at our relationship problems."

"Oh," Bonnie says simply as her guilty little conscience squeezes at her heart and she worries her bottom lip. "What's going on?"

"I think it isn't working out," she says, stopping her pacing and reaching for a hair tie so she can pile her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, and then reaches for the pint of ice-cream Bonnie had left. "I mean we still hang out... not as much as before but it's nice. But lately whenever I think he's going to kiss me, he doesn't. I think he's going to give me the speech soon,"

"The speech?" Bonnie asks quietly and her lips throb because all Stefan has been doing is kissing her. Elena makes a face and spoons ice-cream into her mouth before frowning.

"He's going to friend-zone me soon," her friend dismays and drops unceremoniously onto her bed. There's a pause between the two girls. Elena is contemplating her feelings and Bonnie is readying herself to blurt the truth about her and Stefan's affair but Elena speaks up again.

"And I'm not as broken up about it as I thought I'd be," Elena confesses.

"Oh?" Bonnie utters again and she feels a bit stupid because she's supposed to be comforting her friend but all she can manage is those two letters.

"I think I have a thing for Damon?"

Bonnie frowns and then a light bulb goes off. "His brother?" Elena turns away from her and sighs

"Don't say it okay?" Elena pleads. "I know you don't like Damon but I think I feel something for him and I want to explore it and besides Stefan and I barely made it out of the hand holding phase,"

Bonnie is surprised but oddly relieved. She assures her friend that she isn't a bad person for being attracted to Damon and she wonders if she isn't drawing parallels and trying to justify her own kind-of-relationship with Stefan.

Elena gives her a good opening to confess her own interaction with Stefan but she decides against it. The taller girl was only now sorting out her feelings for the brothers and any new information could confuse her and she may decide she really wants Stefan and for the first time in her life Bonnie didn't think she'd yield to Elena's whims and fancies. And god knows how it would affect the girls' friendship.

* * *

Her _love interest_ was _dead_, she rationalized as she clutched her pillow closer to her bosom and worried her bottom lip. The sweet boy who had listened to her intently all the time - as if she had all the secrets to the universe locked between her lips - and let her fall asleep on his chest, listening to the slow, steady, almost non-existent beat of his heart.

She thought about Damon's face contorting and fangs lengthening and she shivered. All she could think about when she imagined Stefan with fangs and dark eyes and wiggly veins are the stolen moments and crushed dreams. A boy, her age, was dead. He didn't have time to get married, have kids. He'd never get a chance to be outlived or leave a legacy.

He was dead. _Undead_...she corrected herself, but dead all the same.

A _vampire_, her mind supplied helpfully. Creature of the night and all that jazz

A knock came from her window and she started, opening her eyes, lying down as still as possible letting her eyes adjust to the encroaching darkness. The knock came again and she got up and walked over to the window, prying it open slowly at the sight of Stefan.

"How'd you get -?" her question trailed off and she shook her head, motioning him in.

Stefan moves with lithe grace, refusing to look at her and staying a good distance away from her, like she was the dangerous one, capable of ripping his jugular out before he even thought to utter the words. "As fast as you can gingerbread man."

Bonnie swats at her thoughts and they dissolve into smoke. "You're dead," she says quietly and she has no doubt that he heard her because he flinches and then she moves to him but he recoils.

He nods when she doesn't attempt to approach again. They circle each other like animals in a cage.

"How old are you?"

He smiles sadly, letting his eyes fall on her. "Really old."

It's her turn to nod and she moves to approach him but he almost growls. "Don't."

"Stefan please, I-"

"I could kill you," he says simply and her heartbeat picks up slightly at his tone before it settles once again and she walks up to him, herding him into a corner.

"Why haven't you? You've had plenty of time to kill me," she says, standing right in front of him now, the front of their shirts almost touching and she was sure he could feel her body heat radiating off of her.

"Why haven't you sunk your fangs into my neck while we shared that bed? Or slit my wrists and bathe in my blood while you had me pinned against the wall, right next to that claw foot tub? Or-"

She was cut off when Stefan clamped a hand over her mouth and reversed their positions but now Stefan was much closer. He pushed his body against hers and she shivered.

"Don't underestimate me," he growls lowly when his eyes darken, angry veins dancing underneath his skin and his fangs slide out of his gums with a slick, wet sound. His hand slides down over her full lips and her chin tilted at a defiant angle and down to loop loosely around her small, delicate neck. He traced the curve and felt her shiver at his touch.

He growled again but no fear was present in her eyes and her heartbeat was steady.

"Don't underestimate me," she repeats his words back to him as she uses her magic to pin him to the wall and she presses herself up on him. She reaches out lightly and traces the wriggling veins under her fingers and then they move to his fangs, tracing the curve of the deadly instruments and she presses her thumb against it until she draws blood and Stefan hisses, his eyes fluttering closed. He struggles against her magic.

Bonnie watches his reaction and kisses him, it should be awkward their mouths fit against one another and their movement is unrestricted. She eases up the magic on Stefan and he's able to press her against the wall and she wraps her legs around his waist and she presses her bottom lip against his sharp fangs until it draws blood. She hisses and Stefan moans into her mouth before he sucks softly on the wound, his face morphing back to normal and he carries her over to her bed.

He hovers over her and watches her flushed face. "I'm dead," he says trying to make sure she understands what she's getting into. "I have magic," she replies.

He knows what she is; a _witch_. But it seems important to her that he knows she can handle anything. Even _him_.

"I drink people's blood," he one ups her.

She contemplates this. "Do you kill them?"

He shook his head, it had taken some getting used to (mainly with the help of Lexi) but he had gotten used to control and had never killed anyone from feeding from them.

She smiles at him, it's full of innocence and love and his heart squeezes painfully in his chest and his hand goes to it. Her hand covers his and magic pulses through her fingertips.

Stefan thinks he loves her. This little witch trapped under him and he tells her such. Her mouth forms a little 'o' and her smile widens at him.

"I love you too."


End file.
